The invention relates generally to the use of condoms and more particularly to condom protection of the vagina, anus, penis and scrotum.
Condoms used for disease protection are most normally made for penis covering only. The condom is rolled over a normally erected penis and the covering offers some protection. At times this type of condom slips off the penis during intercourse and thereby loses all protection desired It is desirable to provide a condom device that may be worn by either males or females, which is efficiently and positively supported in place during sexual activities and which provides absolute protection against transfer of body fluids from or to the user during sexual intercourse.